legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 11 - Message from the Princess
(Having found the last of Scourge's friends he met up with him back at the location he wanted to meet at) Scourge: Sonic! Awesome job! You've found everyone! Sonic: I always keep my word Scourge. Fiona: I never thought I'd see you two work together. Lara Su: Well this is a good thing. Like Sonic said we all need to work together if we are gonna save our home. Jet: So where do we start. Sonic: Well I need to find Sally. Now Fiona I believe you knew something about where she might be. Fiona: I did say I may know something but I'm still not sure if Sally is there. Sonic: Still tell me what you know. Fiona: All right. A while ago while I split from everyone, I saw a group of those aliens. They were heading an abandoned structure over on the other side of where you found me. It seem to me like they were either going to see something important or taking something important there. Jet: So your thinking that the aliens were taking the Princess there? Fiona: I did not see Sally but its still possible. Lien Da: Not what I would call useful information. Sonic: Still its a lead. And its the best one I've got. I'd better get- Wave: Hey look. Is that a robot? (Sonic and the group see a tiny little robot flying toward them. But it appears to be friendly so they look at as it comes toward them. It stops in front of Sonic) Sonic: Uh.... hi there. Can I help you? (Suddenly some audio begins to play from the robot) Recording: Sonic. This is Sally Sonic: Sally??? Recording: Sonic I really hope you get this message, we need you back home. Myotismon... He's returned. I don't how or why but he's back. When we saw he returned Tails went to go see him. But when Tails returned he changed. He started building robots for him. Those robots combined with an army Myotismon created started attacking everyone. Us, the humans, and anyone else who got in their way. Myotismon also has help from Jafar and Maleficent. I think they might have something to do with his return. Despite my efforts I could not stop Myotismon and he was able to take me captive. And as long as I'm prisoner Mobius has no one to lead them. Sonic:..... Recording: There's more. A few weeks ago aliens came to our world. I don't know what they want but I do know they are not allies with Myotismon. But they are attacking the humans of our world. I have no idea what they want. And a little while ago they just started attacking the prison I'm being held in. I think... I think they are coming for me. Please Sonic.... Hurry home.... We need you... Recording ends Sonic: Sally.... Storm: Well I think maybe Fiona is right. Those aliens she saw did have Sally. Sonic: And now I'm gonna get her back. Scourge: Wait. What should we do while you go get Sally? Sonic: After I get her back I'll come back to you guys. Then we'll plan our next move. Lien Da: And what if you fail? Sonic: I won't. (Runs off) Jet: You think he can save her? Lara Su: Did you not see the look in his eyes there? He won't fail. Not with determination like that. (Sonic runs past where he met Fiona and in a few minutes arrives in front the abandoned structure) Sonic: This is it. This has to be it. ???: Hold it, Hedgehog! (Sonic turns around and sees Boomer the Walrus ready for a fight) Sonic: Boomer. So you want to go next? Boomer: You might have beaten Patch, but I'll put you in your place! Soinc: Okay! Bring it on! (Boomer fires lasers at Sonic which he avoids with ease. Sonic then starts running at Boomer going to attack up close but Boomer counters with a punch then knocks Sonic away) (He lands on back and then Boomer jumps in the air trying to land on Sonic in order to crush him. Sonic rolls out of the way and Boomer misses him. Sonic gets back on his feet then at super fast speed starts running around in circles around Boomer) (Boomer turns his head left and right over and over and over again trying to follow Sonic but then he gets dizzy. Sonic uses one powerful Homing attack and knocks Boomer down) Boomer: (Groaning) Dizzy,,,, Sonic: Tell your squad this Boomer. Myotismon is not someone you guys want to be working with. He'll sell his own mother in order to get what he wants. Boomer: (Shakes off the dizziness) Oh yeah. Sure. I'll tell ,em that. See ya real soon Sonic. (Runs off) Sonic: (Sighs) These guys are gonna be a lot of trouble. (Turns to the structure) All right Sally. I'm coming. To be continued. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius